A pair of control arm support brackets can be provided on a vehicle to pivotally support a control arm with respect to a frame of the vehicle. Suspension support members can also be provided on a vehicle to support cushions. Conventionally, the suspension support members are coupled with the frame at substantially the same location as the control arm support brackets. Each control arm support bracket is typically uniquely configured according to the location of the control arm support brackets with respect to the suspension support members.